crossingthegapfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Rosetta
Lady Rosetta is a heavily modified version of a Lockheed-Martin LM-244 "Thunderhawk" owned and operated by Christopher "Mac" MacCormack, a freelance Corsair. History Rosetta started out her life as a UIC interceptor (known only by her registry number back then, UIC-I-4554-U1D5), running patrols along the borderlands with UIC Customs and Border Control. She was overhauled and used as a scout vessel before the UIC phased out the Thunderhawk. Rather than being scrapped, Rosetta and numerous other Thunderhawk fighters were sent to various auctions. She was bought at auction by Christopher MacCormack, at the time a corsair working for the Olympus Corporation's security outfit. When bought, she had many of her original parts pulled out for recycling, and was barely able to fly. MacCormack registered her and named her Lady Rosetta, after the MacCormack family matriarch. In the months following, MacCormack lovingly restored the aging fighter, eventually using her in his job with Olympus. MacCormack used his pay from Olympus to heavily modify the fighter, to the point where no original parts remained. Eventually, MacCormack went solo, taking Rosetta with him. Today, MacCormack flies freelance Corsair jobs with Rosetta. He has grown steadily more attached to the fighter as years have passed, coming to consider it his "baby". Modifications and Appearance "A good freelancer never avoids moding their ship"-''Old Adage'' Christopher MacCormack has heavily modded Rosetta, ''to the point where she outclasses even some of the newest fighters. Her old Rolls Royce engines have been replaced with newer models, the Rolls Royce Mark IV engines, some of the best engines manufactured by the remnants of humanity. Her warp drive has been replaced with a ''heavily scaled down corvette warp drive, allowing for quicker warp speeds and longer travel distances. The old overdrive charger has been replaced with a custom-built charger manufactured by Di'Gult of Rim Station. The ship has been custom tuned by MacCormack for maximum performance. Her armor has been upgraded to modern polymer/ceramic plating, the older EM shielding has been replaced with modern "static-field" shields. Her old phased-repeater cannons have been replaced with 4 self-regenerating energy projectors, her old nose cannon has been replaced with a wing-mounted pair of mass-driver Gatling cannons. The wing-mounted rocket pods have been replaced with more modern missile rails, a rapid-fire rocket pod has been installed into the nose, along with a chain-loading system. Lady Rosetta has been decorated by Mac, possessing a set of glaring eyes and a growling maw on the bow. The wings are decorated with bright orange flames, the sides of the hull have similar flames near the bottom, and across the belly of the fighter. A running tally of kills is painted below the canopy. The MacCormack family crest is painted on both sides of the tail fin. Usage Rosetta has found herself being used in the honored line of Corsair work. Hunting down bounties, harassing pirate convoys, and so forth. She is also taken to ship shows by MacCormack, where she is gawked at by enthusiasts from across the galaxy. Category:Ships